


A Hand to Hold

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: The Doctor and Rose seek comfort in each other after nearly losing each other at Canary Wharf.





	A Hand to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @doctorroseprompts ‘Jackie stays and helps’ prompt, as well as @dwsmutfest‘s ‘holding hands during sex’ prompt.

“Save her!” the Doctor screamed. “Jackie, save her!”

Terror flooded his mind, mostly his own, but Rose’s was adding to the mix. Her body was pulled parallel to the ground and her hands were scrabbling with her lever. It was only a matter of time before she lost her tenuous grip.

With his hearts in his throat, he watched his mother-in-law sprint up to his wife and grab her wrists.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Jackie assured. “I’ve got you.”

His anxiety didn’t abate until the winds from the Void died down until they finally stopped, disappearing along with the gaping portal that had been in the wall. His feet touched the ground, and he scrambled to stand as he watched Rose’s lower body fall to the floor.

Her knees hit the floor, and she let go of her lever, and the Doctor sprinted to her. Shoving past Jackie, he fell to his knees in front of his wife, needing to know she was okay, needing to feel her in his arms.

“Rose, oh my Rose,” he gasped, tugging her into his arms. “Oh, gods, Rose.”

She sniffled against his neck as the realization of just how badly the day could have ended overcame her. The Doctor closed his eyes against the maelstrom of timelines whirling in his mind. They would settle soon enough, but right now all of the possible outcomes of the day flashed in his mind’s eye. He resolutely ignored them all, not wanting to see what could have been when he had his Rose right here beside him.

“You’re safe,” he whispered, feeling her cling desperately to him. “You’re here and you’re safe. You did it, Rose!”

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head as Rose's relief took over her fear. He pulled back to look into her red-rimmed eyes, and he offered her a giddy grin.

“Hello,” he said.

She chuckled, and she threw her arms around his neck as she crashed her mouth to his. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into the kiss. Their shared joy at being together made the kiss seem more pleasurable than usual, and the Doctor groaned against her mouth as he tilted his head to the side so he could suck her bottom lip into his mouth.

“Oi! D’you mind not snogging on the floor right in front of me?”

Rose gasped as her mouth popped away from his with an embarrassingly wet noise. The Doctor’s cheeks and ears heated in mortification as he saw Jackie’s trainers out of the corner of his eye.

He sniffed, and he pushed himself to his feet and reached down to help Rose stand.

Despite his embarrassment at being caught snogging her daughter, the Doctor stepped up to Jackie and he wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear. “Thank you for saving her.”

“Of course I did, you plum,” Jackie said, smacking the back of his shoulder lightly. “She’s my daughter, isn’t she?”

The Doctor pulled away and smiled. “Still. Thank you.” His smile then faded and he said, “I’m, er, I’m sorry about Pete.”

Jackie waved her hand and said, “He wasn’t my Pete anyway. Bleedin’ prat, he was, trying to make me go to that other universe.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes fondly at Jackie.

“Right, then,” he said, gesturing to the doorway. “Time to get you home, eh?”

oOoOo

The Doctor and Rose stayed for tea with Jackie, but they were both eager to go home and take comfort in each other. After about an hour, they said their goodbyes with the promise to visit soon.

They were both quiet as they sent the TARDIS into the Vortex. Without being prompted they both turned down the corridor to their bedroom.

Exhaustion exuded from both of them: Rose’s body was so tired from clinging to her lever while the Doctor’s emotions were exhausted from fearing the worst would have happened.

They began stripping off their clothes with the intent of curling up together in bed, but then Rose stepped up to him and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Knowing and feeling her fatigue, his intention was to keep the kiss chaste, but then Rose wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. He hummed into her mouth and parted his lips for her when he felt her tongue swipe across the seam of his lips.

It was then that he realized beneath her weariness, there was a desperate fear still lingering.

“You’re not the only one who saw all the ways the day could have ended,” she rasped against his mouth. “I would’ve lost you.”

“You didn’t,” he reassured. “We’re together, Rose. We did it.”

He closed his eyes and opened himself up to their bond. While his fear was still being broadcast, the Doctor ignored it in favor of showing her how much he loved her and how happy he was that they were together in their home.

But soon, the love was being overshadowed by lust as Rose pressed her lips to his once more and dug her fingers into his hair. He shivered in arousal, and he pressed his body up against hers as he dropped his hands to her bum to hold her close.

He dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her knickers to massage her arse. The heat of arousal was slowly building between the two of them as they kissed each other leisurely. They teased each other with lips, tongue, and teeth, mapping out the familiar terrain of each other’s body until they were aching with need.

Shedding what few articles of clothes that remained, they crawled into bed together. Rose lay down on her back and pulled the Doctor on top of her. He shivered as his skin came into contact with hers, and his cock nestled itself at her curls.

He idly played with her breasts as he ducked down and caught her lips in another kiss. He delighted in her hums of pleasure as he trailed his mouth across her neck and chest. Echoed goosebumps of her pleasure broke out across his own skin as he could feel how his lips made her feel. He absolutely loved that, knowing first-hand how good he was making her feel.

“I love that, too,” Rose sighed, arching her chest up as he danced his tongue along the undersides of her breasts. She reached down and cradled his cock in her hand, and he groaned as she gave him slow strokes. “I love making you feel good.”

The Doctor nodded and let his eyes flutter shut as he rocked into her hand for a few moments. He then telepathically prompted her, telling her he was ready if she was, and she guided his cock between her legs. She teased his tip against herself, slicking him up as well as stimulating herself, and then she began guiding him into her.

They both sighed in relief when he was seated as deeply as he could go. He pressed soft, suckling kisses across her collarbone as he waited for her to give him the go-ahead to move.

When her hips pressed up into his, the Doctor nipped lightly at her skin as he began to rock into her, slowly at first. He pulled out half way, and slipped back in, humming at the gentle pleasure his movements created. Rose’s pleasure echoed his own, and the Doctor contented himself to this slow, steady pace.

He wrapped his arms under her shoulders to hug her to him as he leisurely moved inside her. Rose guided his face down for a kiss. She laved her tongue across his bottom lip, then she nipped at it and rolled it around in her mouth, sending bolts of more intense heat into his gut. He grunted when a particularly potent bolt of pleasure swelled up inside him.

His hips stuttered in their rhythm, and he knew his slow, lazy movements were coming to an end. He pressed a hard kiss to her mouth as he snaked his arms out from under her shoulders to plant his hands on either side of her head to brace himself to go faster.

He moaned at the sudden increase in pleasure, and when he heard it echoed by Rose, he knew she appreciated the new pace. He drove himself harder and faster into her, burying himself further in her body and her mind.

Rose’s pleasure swelled higher as the minutes passed, and her moans increased in pitch. He knew that sound, and his body responded in kind. He moved faster, arching his hips every time he thrust in so he could hit that deep spot inside her that made her delirious with pleasure.

Her hands shot out for something to hold onto as she neared her precipice, and she reached up to clench her fingers into her pillow.

The Doctor whimpered at the loss of her hands against his back. He uncurled his fingers from where they were fisted in the sheets and he covered her hand. Their hands fumbled for a moment before her hand opened and his curled around her palm. Their fingers slotted together perfectly as they continued to lose themselves in ecstasy.

Rose’s other hand snaked between them. Her knuckles brushed against his belly, making him shiver, before a long, low groan was pulled from his throat when he felt her start to massage her clit. His vision warped and his body took over, thrusting with abandon into her as he chased their release.

Two sets of desperate arousal burned through him until he was positively aching. Rose’s legs wrapped tighter around his waist as her hips began to lose their rhythm. Her muscles clamped tighter and tighter around his cock, and it felt so, so good.

“C’mon, Rose,” he grunted into her neck, squeezing the hand he was still holding. “Come with me. Come with me, love.”

She cried out, and their bond flared red and hot as her pleasure overtook her. The Doctor shuddered at the contradictory feeling of relief and desperation, as he thrust harder and faster into her. He was almost there, so close to being pulled over the edge by the immense pleasure his wife was feeling.

He whimpered as the coil of heat low in his groin snapped. He sobbed his pleasure into her neck, pressing his hips as close to Rose’s as they could get as he emptied himself in her. His mind was consumed with the pure pleasure and love he was feeling and receiving, leaving him blind and deaf to the world around him. There was nothing but Rose surrounding him, holding him, loving him.

When he was cognizant of his surroundings once more, he felt Rose stroking his thumb and her feet were trailing up and down his thighs and bum as her other hand traced random patterns against his back.

He nuzzled into her breasts, basking in the warmth and love they were both projecting.

“I love you,” he whispered into her skin, listening to the rapid pounding of her heart beneath his ear.

“I love you, too,” she replied, giving his hand a squeeze.

He knew he would have to move eventually so they could get cleaned up and go to sleep, but he was far too comfortable to even think of moving. He knew Rose felt the same way, as she tightened her arms and legs around him to keep him in place.

And so the Doctor closed his eyes and nestled further into her mind, to a place where both of their anxieties had been laid to rest, and where their eternal love for each other outshone everything else.


End file.
